Excalibur (weapon)
The Excalibur (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā) is a weapon that appears in various games in the series. It is usually one of the most powerful swords, and is usually associated with the Holy element. There is also a cheap imitation called the Excalipur, which Gilgamesh often uses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The '''Excalibur' is the Knight's ultimate weapon. It is aquired by getting the Adamantite from the Floating Castle, then giving it to the Dwarven Smith. The Excalibur does increased damage to everything. In the ''Dawn of Souls'' release, it is no longer the ultimate Knights sword. ''Final Fantasy II The '''Excalibur' is a sword passed down by the Dragoons. Before the party enters Pandemonium, they can obtain it by talking to Ricard's friend in Castle Deist before she, along with her son, leaves the Castle. It is the second-most-powerful sword in the entire game, the first being the Masamune. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Excalibur' is found in the forbidden city of Eureka, guarded by the General boss. It is not as good as it is in other games, but it does give a bonus of +5 to every stat. ''Final Fantasy IV The '''Excalibur' is one of Cecil's ultimate weapons, obtained by trading a Rat Tail, found in the Feymarch for some Adamantite in the Adamant Isle Grotto. Give the Adamantite and the Mythgraven Blade to Kokkol at his forge in the Underworld, and he'll finish making the Excalibur once the player has traveled to the Red Moon. ''Final Fantasy V The '''Excalibur' is one of the legendary Sealed Weapons that is acquired in the Sealed Castle. It is the sealed great sword, and has the element of Holy. ''Final Fantasy VI The '''Excalibur' is one of the ultimate great swords. Dropped by the Goddess, it has Holy element built in, and can be used by Celes' Runic. In Final Fantasy VI Advance, Gilgamesh appears as an Esper, and can attack with the Excalibur when summoned. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Excalibur' is a sword only available to Cloud Strife in the International version. ''Final Fantasy VIII The '''Excalibur' is one of the weapons Gilgamesh uses when he appears in battle. ''Final Fantasy IX The '''Excalibur' is one of Steiner's ultimate weapons. It is Holy elemental, and teaches him Climhazzard. To obtain it, buy the following four Key Items from the Treno Auction: * Doga's Artifact * Une's Mirror * Griffin's Heart * Rat Tail After that sell them to the following people of Treno: * Doga's Artifact to the Scholar in the Synthesis shop * Une's Mirror to the Nobleman outside the Cafe Carta * Griffin's Heart to the Adventurer outside the Cafe Carta * Rat Tail to the Adventurer outside the Cafe Carta Afterwards, the Magical Fingertip will appear in the Treno Auction, but only during disc 4. Buy the Magical Fingertip and then give it to the Old Man outside of the inn in Daguerreo and he will give you the Excalibur in exchange. However, provided the player can get to the final area in Memoria in under 12 hours, they will be rewarded with the Excalibur II. Tetra Master *Card 071 *Location: Treno ''Final Fantasy X The '''Excalibur' is one of Tidus' weapons. It is obtained by customizing Break Damage Limit onto a sword. It resembles the Brotherhood Sword. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Excalibur' is a Sword Play ability in Final Fantasy X-2 that attacks with the Holy element infused in the sword. This ability is only usable when a character is under the Warrior Dress Sphere or with the "Pride of the Sword" Garment Grid. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Excalibur' is the completed relic sword usable by Red Mages and Paladins in Final Fantasy XI. The sword, of course, has the best damage rating of any sword in the game and also comes with the weapon skill Knights of the Round, which is usable in any zone. ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Excalibur' is one of the ultimate Greatswords. It can be found in the Great Crystal rather easily. It is of the Holy element, but can only be equipped by characters that have learnt the Excalibur license on the License Board. ''Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System The '''Excalibur' is now found inside Great Crystal - crystal peak,the area where you fight Ultima,it is possible to acquire the Excalibur while still fighting Ultima. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The '''Excalibur' is Basch's strongest weapon. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Excalibur' is Orlandu's initial weapon. It's a Knight Sword, that has Holy element and Auto-Haste. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Excalibur' is a knight sword infused with the Holy element. It teaches the Paladin job class the Holy Blade ability. It can also be stolen from Llednar Twem in the player's final battle with him before he is gone for good. The upgraded form of the sword Excalibur II can be obtained also. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The '''Excalibur' is a weapon that a Clavat can weild. It can be forged with the Legendary Weapon Scroll along with the materials Alloy, Orichalcum, and Ancient Potion. It uses a focus attack called "Soulshot". ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The '''Excalibur' is Benjamin's strongest weapon. It is found in Pazuzu's Tower and has a battle power of 127. It also increases speed by 5. ''Final Fantasy Adventure The '''Excalibur' is the hero's strongest weapon. It has an Attack Bonus of +85 and cannot be sold. It is automatically obtained close to the end of the Final Dungeon, making that location the only place it can be used. Equipping it is optional, but it should be known that the Excalibur is the only weapon in the game that can harm the Final Boss. ''Final Fantasy Legend III '''Excalibur' is a sword pulled out of the stone that can be equipped to the Hero. Etymology The Excalibur is King Arthur's sword, the one he obtained from the Lady in the Lake, after the one he pulled from the stone broke. Excalibur itself is thought to be derived from Caladbolg.